


Простые сложные вычисления

by Evichii



Category: Free!
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fluff, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27048664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evichii/pseuds/Evichii
Summary: Кисуми знает, что делает.
Relationships: Shigino Kisumi/Shiina Asahi





	Простые сложные вычисления

**Author's Note:**

> **Оригинальная публикация:**   
>  [Фикбук](https://ficbook.net/readfic/7243809)

Кисуми знает, что делает. У него всё просчитано. Просчитать действия Асахи — совсем не проблема, в общем-то.

Кисуми прикусывает кончик ручки, если замечает, что Асахи смотрит на него во время лекции.  
Кисуми наклоняется к Асахи в столовой, чтобы смахнуть с его губ несуществующее зёрнышко риса.  
Кисуми мягко заправляет короткую рыжую прядку за ухо, когда Асахи разговаривает с симпатичными девушками из параллельной группы.

Это весело, на самом деле. Асахи, весь такой неожиданно популярный и привлекательный, вспыхивает красным, теряет дар речи и роняет из рук тетради. Всё же не так сильно он изменился, как могло показаться.

Асахи называет его придурком, Асахи тычет его в бок локтем, Асахи называет его худшим. Кисуми даже нравится.  
Он ведь несерьёзно — Кисуми знает — но не может сказать того же о себе.  
Потому что ему нравится ловить взгляды Асахи, нравится касаться его лица, и, ладно, может, сам Асахи ему тоже совсем чуточку нравится.

Кисуми знает, что делает, когда ждёт его после тренировки у раздевалки, чтобы после пойти навестить слёгшего с простудой Хару.  
У него всё просчитано было. Потому что просчитать Асахи — не проблема. И всё же Кисуми оказался не готов.

Нет, он был и на тренировках, и на соревнованиях. Видел Асахи с высоких трибун, в одних тесных плавках, совсем не оставляющих простора воображению, видел его красную макушку, и только. Суматошные они там все. Выходят, прыгают, плавают, и сразу после в душ: даже не полюбуешься.  
Сейчас он может увидеть всё в мельчайших подробностях.

Воздух становится вязким и тягучим. Не в силах даже пошевелиться, он просто смотрит, как Асахи идёт к раздевалке — неторопливо, и каждый его шаг отпечатывается на сетчатке. Асахи на ходу вытирает волосы небольшим белым полотенцем, но с них всё равно капает. Капли издевательски прокатываются по шее, задерживаются во впадинке ключицы и бегут дальше, огибая грудные мышцы и очерченный пресс, пока не впитываются в резинку плавок.  
 _Ох, нет._

— Ты-то тут чего забыл? — спрашивает Асахи. Его дыхание немного сбито после заплыва, и для Кисуми это слишком.

— Мы же к Хару собирались, — напоминает он, сглатывая. — Мне было скучно на улице.

— Кто бы сомневался.

Асахи закатывает глаза, Асахи усмехается, _засранец_ , говорит ему зайти, раз уж всё равно притащился.  
Кисуми не слышит его, но кивает, заходя в раздевалку следом.

Внутри никого — только холодные шкафчики лёгкий запах сырости. А ещё слишком широкие скамейки, на которые и лечь можно. Эта мысль не выходит из головы.  
Асахи просит его подержать пока полотенце, и Кисуми смотрит на него, как на что-то волшебное.

Кисуми всегда знает, что делает. У него каждый шаг просчитан. Но не в этот раз. Потому что Асахи сбил его с толку своим накачанным телом в бесстыдно облегающих плавках.  
Руки начинают жить отдельной жизнью. Сами скручивают полотенце в жгут, сами отводятся назад, сами выбрасывают полотенце вперёд, и звонкий щелчок приводит его в чувства. Асахи шипит, Асахи потирает _великолепную_ задницу ладонью и смотрит на него так злобно, что Кисуми хочется повторить это ещё раз.

— Да что с тобой не так? Это было больно, вообще-то.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Кисуми, и Асахи хватает его за ворот толстовки.

Его волосы — красные как пламя. Кисуми не понимает, почему они до сих пор влажные; от такого огня они давно уже должны были высохнуть.  
Он горячий. Не из-за волос — даже если бы они были снежно-белыми, это бы никуда не делось. Как можно было не обращать внимания раньше.  
Хотя Кисуми обращал, наверное. Просто не отдавал себе в этом отчёт.

Асахи тяжело выдыхает и отстраняется. Выпускает ткань толстовки из пальцев и снова отворачивается, чтобы достать вещи из шкафчика.  
Кисуми бьёт полотенцем ещё раз.

— Слушай.

Он прижимает Кисуми к шкафчикам, держит предплечье у горла, и пламя в его глазах не менее яркое, чем грёбанные волосы. Кисуми улыбается — обычная защитная реакция.

— Не знаю, что у тебя в голове, — цедит Асахи, и от его серьёзного тона кожа покрывается мурашками, — но если ты не прекратишь эти свои… штуки, то…

— То что?

Асахи убирает предплечье с горла и упирается ладонью в шкафчик, ровно над плечом Кисуми. Он близко, так _близко_ , что ноги подкашиваются.  
Этот прищур его с ума сведёт.  
Уголок рта Асахи дёргается вверх.

— То ты можешь об этом пожалеть.

Он отстраняется, забирает вещи из шкафчика и уходит переодеваться в душевую подальше от Кисуми.  
Кисуми остаётся стоять возле шкафчиков. Его уши горят, а в джинсах слишком тесно.  
 _Кошмарно_.


End file.
